Black Panther
T'Challa, A.K.A. Black Panther, is the ruler of Wakanda and a superhero from the Marvel Comics. He appeared in the 88th episode and Season 5 Premiere of DEATH BATTLE!, Black Panther VS Batman, where he fought against the returning combatant, Batman from DC Comics. History T'Challa is the son of T'Chaka, king of the technologically advanced and isolated African country of Wakanda. T'Challa was the heir to the mantle of the Black Panther, Wakanda's protector. While trained since childhood to succeed his father, T'Challa grew into a man with a highly active mind and, despite T'Chaka's best efforts, a great dislike for politics. But T'Challa's life changed when T'Chaka, deciding to open Wankanda to the rest of the world, was assassinated during a bombing attack caused by Ulysses Klaw. Once of age to take the Black Panther mantle, T'Challa continues his father's work and protects Wakanda from enemies both interior and foreign. Death Battle Info Background * Full Name: T'Challa * Height: 6' | 182.8 cm * Weight: 200 lbs | 90.7 kg * Homeland: Wakanda * Net Worth: $90.7 trillion * King of Wakanda * Married to Storm * Has several doctorates Abilities * Enhanced strength * Enhanced speed * Enhanced sight * Cat-like reflexes * Exceptional detective skills * Psychic resistance * Studied 160+ martial arts Panther Suit * Vibranium mesh * Ballistic protection * Energy daggers * Can hold a static charge * Cloaking * Energy palm blasts * Retractable claws Feats: * Outsmarted Iron Man * The 8th smartest human alive * Wrestled a lion & a crocodile * Survived hits from the Hulk * Broken Skrull bones * Created Shadow Physics * Defeated Klaw, Wolverine, Red Skull, Namor, & Doctor Doom One Minute Melee Black Panther will appear as a combatant in Season 6 of ''One Minute Melee'', where he will face off against an unknown opponent. Gallery BP stance.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Black_Panther_Claws_Concept_Art.jpg|Black Panther's Antarctic Vibranium claws Wakandan_Royal_Ring_2.png|T'Challa's Wakandan royal ring T'Challa_(Earth-616)_from_Infinity_Vol_1_5.jpg|Black Panther's energy daggers Trivia * Black Panther is the 17th Marvel character that appeared in Death Battle, after Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai and Spider-Man 2099. ** He is also the 13th Marvel character with a DC opponent, after Rogue, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Thor and Spider-Man 2099. ** He is also the 9th Marvel character to have won their battle, after Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Deadpool, Iron Man, Doctor Doom, Hawkeye and Venom. * Black Panther is the eighth combatant to face a returning combatant after Zitz, Captain America, Agumon, Mewtwo, Pinkie Pie, Zero, Thor and Wonder Woman. * Black Panther is the third character to fight against Batman in Death Battle, after Spider-Man and Captain America. ** Ironically enough, all three of them are Marvel characters. * Black Panther is the fifth black character in Death Battle, after Spawn, Zack the Black Ranger, Balrog and TJ Combo. ** He is however the first who isn't African-American. ** He is the first character to come from the continent of Africa. References * Black Panther on Wikipedia * Black Panther on the Marvel Database Category:Superheroes Category:Male Category:Human Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Metal Users Category:Protagonists Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Kings Category:Royal Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Politicians Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Doctors Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants